Heart Attack
by KekasihGelap Kris
Summary: Kita tidak tahu kapan seseorang yang berarti dalam hidup kita pergi untuk selama-lamanya. Berdasarkan kisah nyata. Exo, BAP. friendship, tragedy, ad n review juseyo..


**Heart Attack**

**Cast : Sehun**

** Kai**

** All member Exo, Bap, Minhyuk BtoB.\**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Friendship, Angsat, Tragedy.**

**Disclaimer : Saya hanya meminjam nama-nama mereka dalam cerita ini. Anggap saja mereka dengan sukarela menjadi cast dalam serita saya.**

**Warning : Cerita ini berdasarkan kisah nyata, tapi dengan penyesuaian agar lebih cocok untuk sebuah fanfic. Alur cepat. Death chara. Its Yaoi, tentu saja aslinya bukan yaoi, tapi berhubung saya suka yaoi jadilah seperti ini. Hope you likeit.^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sehun Pov**

"Turun semuanya.. cepat."

Hah? Aku bingung melihat teman dan para _sunbae_-ku berhamburan turun dari mobil bak yang kami tumpangi. Wajah mereka terlihat panik...

"Cepat turun..." Chen _hyung_ berteriak tidak sabar.

Tiba-tiba segerombol siswa berseragam biru pucat berlari ke arah kelompok sekolah ku dan langsung memukuli teman dan _sunbae-_ku dengan brutal. Aku menjadi sangat panik, aku tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan serangan tiba-tiba dari sekolah lain. Jalanan macet sehingga mobil yang kami naiki tidak dapat melaju untuk menghindari mereka. Jalan satu-satunya adalah kami turun dan menyelamatkan diri dengan berlari.

"Anak kelas satu cepat lari!" teriak Chen _hyung_, dia sendiri sibuk menahan pukulan yang di layangkan beberapa siswa sekolah lain. Ya ampun tubuhnya itu kecil tapi dia berusaha melawan beberapa orang yang bertubuh lebih tinggi darinya.

Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, badanku gemetar. Seumur hidup aku belum pernah terlibat perkelahian antar siswa.

"Argghhh..." Aku syok melihat Daehyun menjerit memegangi pelipisnya, darah... cairan merah itu mengalir melumuri wajahnya, aku belum pernah melihat darah sebanyak itu.

"Daehyun... sial mereka menggunakan alat" Yong guk _hyung_ memungut batu yang tadi di lempar dan mengenai pelipis Daehyun.

Tubuhku gemetar menyaksikan _sunbae_-ku baku hantam dengan siswa-siwa berseragam biru pucat itu -siswa sekolah-. Mereka memang sudah terkenal sering melakukan tawuran, dan kenapa kali ini mereka menyerang sekolah ku, padahal kami tidak pernah meladeni tantangan mereka.

Bukkk..

Ahhh

Bahuku terkena pukulan tapi aku tidak berani melawan, aku tidak pernah berkelahi.

Buukk

Mereka terus memukuli badanku sampai badanku terasa remuk. Aku hanya bisa mengerang menerima semua pukulan di badan dan kepala. Sampai aku tidak merasakan pukulan itu lagi. Apa mereka berhenti memukuli ku?

"Kau jangan diam saja, lawan atau lari" Dia menolongku, menghajar semua orang yang tadi menyerangku. Kai _hyung_, namja berkulit tan itu menyelamatkanku. Kenapa?

"_Hyung_... aku.." aku tidak mungkin mengatakan kalau aku takut, aku ini seorang namja. Walau kenyataannya aku memang sangat ketakutan.

"Kau anak kelas satu,,, cepat ikut aku" Dia menarik lenganku, menggenggam pergelangan tangan ku erat. Membawaku lari menghindari siswa sekolah A, tapi mereka tetap megejar. Dan...

Bukk

Kami berhasil terkejar, Kai _hyung_ melawan mereka semua dengan tangan kosong. Tapi mereka terlalu banyak, sekuat apapun Kai _hyung_ melawan kalau di keroyok tentu tidak akan menang. Aku hanya pasrah saat seseorang dari mereka akan meninju perutku..

Bukk... kenapa pukulan itu tidak terasa menyakitkan. Aku memejamkan mata.. tidak mungkin aku langsung mati setelah menerima pukulan itu sehingga rasa sakitnya tidak terasa.

Ternyata,,, Dia melindungi tubuhku dengan tubuhnya.

"Kai... _hyung._." suaraku bergetar, aku bisa merasakan itu, aku tidak kuasa melihat Kai _hyung_ kesakitan menerima pukulan dan tendangan beberapa orang itu dan dia masih berusaha melindungi tubuhku.

"Bertahanlah... setelah ini kita akan lari" bisiknya dengan suara tersedat di telingaku.

"Kai _hyung_..."

.

.

.

Prang...

"_Aigoo_.. kenapa bisa jatuh"

Sebuah figura photo terjatuh dan membuat pecahan kaca bertebaran di lantai yang dingin. Wanita paruh baya itu memungut selembar poto menyingkirkan beling-beling kaca dari atasnya.

Tiga orang _namja_ muda yang menampilkan senyum cerianya, yang berwajah paling dewasa berkulit putih dan bermata tajam, yang terlihat lebih muda berkulit gelap dengan senyum khasnya, dan yang terakhir yang termuda di antara mereka memiliki wajah yang hampir mirip dengan namja berkulit gelap, tapi dengan kulit putih seperti namja yang paling dewasa.

"Kenapa Chulie..?"

"_Eomma_, figura ini tiba-tiba jatuh, aku merasakan firasat yang buruk" Wanita tua itu memandangi pecahan beling di lantai kemudian melihat photo ketiga cucunya yang berada dalam genggaman putrinya.

"_Eomma_ yakin, ketiga cucu _eomma_ baik-baik saja" ujarnya menutupi rasa khawatir yang menyeruak.

.

.

.

.

9 november 2013

06.00 a.m

"_Eomma_ hari ini aku pulang terlambat" ujar Kai di sela-sela sarapannya.

"Pulang sekolah langsung ke rumah Jong in, jangan suka nongkrong tidak jelas" sergah Young woon, putra tertua keluarga Kim dan sekarang menjadi tulang punggung keluarganya sejak ayah mereka meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Benar Jong in, jangan bermain terus. Kau harus belajar dengan baik, _hyung_-mu sudah bekerja keras agar kau bisa terus bersekolah. Jangan menyia-nyiakan usaha _hyung_-mu..." ujar Kim Jungsu menimpali, dan menjadi ceramah pagi untuk Kai.

"_Ne.. ne halmeoni._."

"Kau ini kalau di kasih tau selalu menyela"

"Lagian pagi-pagi sudah ceramah.."sungut Kai.

"Aish,, dasar bandel. Kalau wanita tua ini sudah mati, kau pasti akan merindukan ocehan _halmeoni_ cerewet ini Kim Jong in"

"Ish.. kalau anak bandel ini mati juga _halmeoni_ pasti akan merindukannya"

Pletak

"Aduh..."

"Kau ini jaga bicaramu.." Kim Heechul memegang centong nasi yang tadi digunakan untuk memukul kepala anaknya, Kai mengaduh mengusap usap kepalanya yang berdenyut.

"Benar Kai hati-hati kalau bicara" Young woon ikut menasehatinya.

"Aishh,, kalian ini. Pagi-pagi sudah sensitif... Aku juga tidak mau mati cepat-cepat. Aku masih harus mewujudkan mimpi-mimpi ku. Memenuhi janjiku pada appa untuk membantu Young woon _hyung_ menjaga _halmeoni, eomma_ dan Taemin. Membahagiakan kalian semua, orang-orang yang berarti dalam hidupku, orang-orang yang sangat aku sayangi. Aku akan membuat appa bangga"

Hening...

Kalimat itu, ada sesuatu yang tersirat di dalamnya. Tapi entah apa?

.

.

.

.

9 November 2013, 06.30 a.m

Halte Bus

Kai bersabar menunggu bus yang akan segera membawanya ke sekolah, kali ini dia tidak khawatir akan terlambat karena memang hari ini tidak ada kegiatan belajar mengajar di sekolahnya. Sekolahnya melaksanakan pentas seni, Kai sudah tidak sabar untuk menunjukan kemampuan dance-nya di panggung nanti.

Selain orang-orang yang akan berangkat ke kantor, di halte itu juga Kai melihat _namja_ berkulit putih. _Namja_ itu memakai seragam yang sama dengannya.

Tiinnn

Kai menoleh ke asal suara, sebuah motor sport hitam berhenti di hadapannya. Bukan bus yang sedang dia tunggu.

"Kris..." Kai langsung mengenali pengendara motor itu setelah membuka helm-nya.

"Kkamjong... butuh tumpangan" tawar Kris dengan _smirk_ andalannya.

"Tumben tidak bersama Luhan?" heran Kai, setahunya Kris dan Luhan bagaikan romeo dan juliet yang tidak terpisahkan.

"Dia sedang ngambek, sudah berangkat duluan" Kris memberikan helm cadangan yang biasanya di pakai Luhan pada Kai.

Ok,, bagus juga hitung-hitung menghemat ongkos.

.

.

.

.

9 November 2013, 08.00 a.m

Exo High School.

Semua siswa berkumpul di lapangan. Selain mengadakan bazar para siswa juga menampilkan pertunjukan mewakili ekskul masing-masing. Baekhyun, Chen, Kyungsoo , Daehyun, dan Young jae dari klub paduan suara memperdengarkan suara indah mereka lewat lagu melow dari KRY berjudul '_memories_'.

Saat Baekhyun dan Chen berduet menyanyikan lagu ke-2 yang berjudul _'Really i didn't Know'_ Kyungsoo malah menangis sesenggukan membuat Kai jengah dengan sikap kekasihnya itu.

"Kau tidak usah berurai air mata begitu Kyung... Kau menghayati atau tidak mengerti"

"Hiks... suara Baeki dan Chen benar-benar membuat aku merinding. Aku jadi membayangkan kalau _namja_ yang aku sayangi pergi meninggalkan aku sendiri... hiks..."

"Hm.. jadi kau takut kalau aku meninggalkanmu" goda Kai dengan senyum jahil. Alhasil lengannya mendapat pukulan dari Kyungsoo.

"Huh.. pede sekali. _Namja_ yang aku maksud bukan kau"

"Terima kasih, _saranghae_... hehe"

"Huh.."

Kyungsoo menjauh dari Kai, menyembunyikan rona merah yang menjalar di seluruh wajahnya. Kyungsoo terdiam, bagaimana jika benar hal itu tejadi. Kai pergi dari kehidupannya. Erghh.. membayangkannya saja membuat Kyungsoo sudah merasa sesak.

.

.

.

.

Kai, Lay dan Minhyuk sudah bersiap-siap menunjukan keahlian _dance_ mereka sebagai perwakilan kelas 2.

"Jadi kalian perwakilan kelas satu?" Tanya Kai pada _hoobae_ di depannya.

"_Ne_, Sehun _imnida_, aku juga sering melihat _hyungnim_ latihan di aula" Sehun mengaku

"Oh..." Kai agak terkejut.

"_Annyeong haseyo Zelo imnida.."_

"_Annyeong... Jong up imnida"_

"Bagus semua sudah lengkap" Lay tersenyum puas menampilkan dimple-nya yang manis.

"Pokoknya kalian harus menampilkan yang terbaik, jangan malu-malu apalagi sampai malu-maluin. Santai saja, kita pastikan setelah acara ini berakhir banyak siswa lain yang ingin bergabung dengan kita..._FIGHTHING!_..." Kai berapi-api.

"Kau bersemangat sekali, seakan-akan kalau hari ini hari terakhir buat kita ng'_dance_" sergah Minhyuk.

"Kkkkk..." Kai hanya tertawa.

.

.

.

.

Acara pentas seni berjalan lancar dan teratur sesuai rencana. Apalagi grup _dance_ Kai cs menampilkan pertunjukan yang siswa berwajah ceria dan bahagia.

Di penghujung acara saatnya grup band Kris, Chanyeol, Young guk dan Himchan tampil. Mereka melompat-lompat mengikuti hentakan irama musik. Luhan, Suho dan Xiumin yang sedang menjaga stand ikut bergabung ke dekat panggung.

Keadaan semakin menggila saat Chen dan Baekhyun tiba-tiba naik ke atas panggung menyanyikan lagu trot. Keempat anggota band malah ikut berjoget dengan gerakan aneh mengundang tawa teman-temannya yang lain. Kai, Lay dan Minhyuk menarik Sehun, Zelo dan Jong up ke atas panggung juga.

Tarian mereka benar-benar hancur tapi teman-teman yang di bawah panggung malah meniru tarian mereka sambil tertawa.

Luhan dan Xiumin beringsut menjauhi panggung sambil menutupi wajah mereka menahan malu, melihat pacar mereka bertingkah konyol. Sedangkan Suho malah ikut naik panggung. Ckck...

Kyungsoo juga menghampiri Luhan dengan wajah cemberut.

"Kenapa aku bisa berpacaran dengan namja memalukan seperti itu" rutuknya di balas anggukan Luhan dan Xiumin.

.

.

.

03.00 pm

Acara berakhir. Sekolah semakin sepi setelah para siswa sudah pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Kai masih berkumpul bersama teman-temannya yang lain dan beberapa _hoobae_-nya.

"Kamjjong, aku pulang dulu" Kris menghentikan motornya di hadapan kelompok Kai.

"Ciee,,yang sudah baikan" Xiumin meledek Luhan yang membonceng Kris di belakang sambil memeluk namja tampan itu erat.

Luhan tidak menanggapinya, malah menyembunyikan wajahnya di punggung Kris.

"Sebaiknya kau jangan dulu pulang Kris" Kai bersuara.

"Kenapa?"

"Lihat di luaran sana, sepertinya siswa dari sekolah A dan B"

"Lalu?"  
"Kau berlagak tidak tahu... kalau mereka sudah bergerombol begitu tandanya mereka mau membuat ulah. Lebih baik kita hindari saja. Kami tidak akan pulang dulu sebelum mereka bubar" terang Kai di balas anggukan teman-temannya.

"Hey, biasanya kau senang meladeni mereka" sindir Kris.

"Kau masih menganggapku perusuh Kris. Itukan dulu, sekarang aku sudah tobat" Kai menepuk dadanya bangga.

"_Geurae_... " Kris mencibir.

"Jadi kau akan tetap pulang? bisa saja mereka melemparmu memakai batu kalau tahu kau siswa EHS"

"Eumm.. aku akan memutar jalan saja... Luhan harus cepat pulang" ujar Kris.

"Ya sudah,, hati-hati"

Kris mengacungkan jempolnya, memberi tanda OK, kemudian melajukan motornya meninggalkan Kai dan teman-temanya yang lain di depan sekolah.

.

.

.

"Kai, jemputanku sudah datang. Ayo kita pulang sama-sama" ajak Kyungsoo.

"Rumah kita berbeda arah Kyung"

"Ya sudah aku antar kau saja sampai rumah, baru aku pulang. Supirku tidak akan keberatan. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu padamu" Kyungsoo mempunyai firasat yang kurang baik.

"Tidak usah kyung, kau pulang saja. Aku tidak mungkin pulang sendiri meninggalkan teman-temanku"

"Awas saja kalau kau berkelahi. Aku tidak akan mau bertemu dengan mu lagi" Kyungsoo mengancam, namja bermata bulat itu takut Kai terlibat perkelahian antar pelajar yang saat ini sedang marak terjadi.

.

.

.

"Kau kenapa?" Kai mendekati namja berkulit putih yang terlihat murung.

"Hyung, aku harus cepat pulang. Eomma mengirim pesan terus dari tadi" adu namja bernama Sehun.

"Sebaiknya jangan dulu pulang, kau satu arah kan dengan ku" Kai ingat namja yang tadi pagi dia lihat di Halte adalah _namja_ yang sedang berada di hadapanya sekarang -_hoobae-_nya.

"Kecuali kau bawa motor, bisa memutar arah seperti Kris"

"Tidak..."

"Sabar saja. Sebentar lagi, setelah mereka (Siswa sekolah A dan B) bubar kita pulang sama-sama"

Sehun mengangguk.

.

.

.

.

05.45 p.m

"Kai, sepertinya mereka sudah tidak ada"

"Kita pulang sekarang saja" ajak Chen menyadari hari sudah mulai gelap

"Ah,, padahal aku masih ingin berkumpul bersama kalian sebentar lagi, besok kan hari minggu" Timpal Kai sambil menepuk-nepuk celana seragamnya yang berwarna putih.

"Kau ini lebay ah..." Chanyeol menoyor kepala Kai, yang di balas dengan tendangan di bokong Chanyeol.

"Haha..." mereka saling menertawai kelakuan masing-masing.

Kai, Chen, Chanyeol, Suho dan Young jae berjalan menuju halte dekat sekolah. Kai celingukan mencari keberadaan Sehun, bukankah tadi mereka akan pulang bersama-sama, tapi_ hoobae-_nya itu sudah tidak ada di sekolah.

Ternyata Sehun sudah berada di halte terlebih dulu bersama teman-temannya dari kelas satu, Daehyun, Zelo, dan Jong up.

Sebelum bus yang di tunggu datang, sebuah mobil bak melintas dan berhenti beberapa meter dari halte.

"Hoy.. kalian... mau pulang bersama"seru Yong guk. Ternyata di atas mobil bak itu sudah ada siswa kelas 3, Yongguk cs.

"Yong guk _hyung_..." Seru Daehyun mengenali salah satu _sunbae-_nya itu.

"Hore,, tumpangan gratis..." tanpa pikir panjang mereka yang berjumlah 9 orang bergabung dengan Yongguk cs yang bejumlah 8 orang, total 17 orang, sehingga mereka berdesakan.

Mereka mulai bernyanyi, tepatnya berteriak tidak karuan, menikmati kebersamaan antara_ hoobae_ dan_ sunbae_, atau teman. Sehun yang awalnya ragu-ragu juga mulai terbawa suasana.

.

.

.

05.55 p.m

Mereka tidak tahu kalau ternyata siswa sekolah A bersembunyi dan tiba-tiba saja mencegat mereka, menghentikan laju mobil yang mereka tumpangi. Jumlah mereka jauh lebih banyak, dari pada terlibat perkelahian yang tidak seimbang, mereka lebih memilih melarikan diri.

Chen terus mengulang kata-katanya menyuruh temannya untuk turun dari mobil dan lari. Tapi dia sendiripun tidak bisa lolos dari kejaran beberapa orang dan terpaksa harus melawan. Tiba-tiba beberapa orang muncul lebih banyak lagi, dan membawa senjata tajam.

Mereka panik dan tidak tahu harus berlari kemana, jika melawan sudah di pastikan nyawa mereka akan melayang.

.

.

.

.

Sehun tidak bisa menahan air matanya lagi saat melihat Kai kesakitan menahan pukulan dan tendangan di tubuhnya, sedangkan dirinya berada di bawah perlindungan tubuh Kai. Keadaan sermakin kacau saat teman-temannya berlari kalang kabut ke arah mereka dan di belakang mereka beberapa orang mengejar mengacung-acungkan sesuatu seperti pedang atau parang... entahlah pandangan Sehun sudah mengabur. Chen dan Yong guk mendorong dan menghajar beberapa orang yang sedang mengeroyok Kai dan Sehun.

Chanyeol segera membangunkan Kai, dengan wajah ketakutan Chanyeol menarik Kai untuk segera berlari, tapi Kai membangunkan Sehun yang kesulitan berdiri.

Terlambat, siswa sekolah A berhasil mengejar mereka.

"Awas..." Suho mendorong tubuh Kai dan Sehun dan... " Arggghhh..." Suho mengerang kesakitan, darah.. lagi tubuh Sehun gemetar melihat darah mengalir dari punggung Suho yang tertebas samurai panjang itu.

"Suho_ hyung_.." teriak Sehun melihat Suho tersungkur bersimbah darah.

Melihat itu siswa sekolah A terlihat senang dan puas, kemudian menyerang meraka lagi dengan membabi buta.

'**mereka sudah kerasukan setan'** batin Chanyeol ngeri.

"Arghh.." sekarang giliran Sehun yang memekik kesakitan. Sehun menyentuh tengkuknya yang terasa perih dan nyeri, basah. Dengan perasaan bergetar Sehun melihat telapak tangannya... merah pekat. Pandangan Sehun berkunang-kunang 'apa yang terjadi dengan leherku' Sehun gemetar 'apa aku akan mati'.

Darah mengalir membasahi kerah seragamnya yang telah berubah warna karena darahnya. Kai menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sehun.

"Kau harus menahannya, kita akan segera pulang" ucap Kai berusaha tersenyum.

Suho sudah tidak bisa di tolong lagi, mereka terpaksa meninggalkannya dan kembali berlari untuk kabur. Walaupun tenaga mereka sudah tidak cukup lagi. Mereka harus mencari jalan pintas.

.

.

.

"Jangan lepaskan tanganku..." perintah Kai pada Sehun, dan _namja_ berkulit putih itu hanya mengangguk.

"Sungai..." seru Daehyun menunjuk sungai di ujung jalan. Tanpa berkata-kata, hanya lewat tatapan mata mereka sepakat untuk terjun kedalam sungai demi menyelamatkan diri.

Menautkan tangan satu sama lain, dan BYURRR

.

.

.

Kai dan Sehun menjadi yang terakhir terjun ke sungai. Sehun ragu melihat arus sungai yang deras dan berwarna coklat. Sebelum ini hujan turun sangat deras tentu saja air sungai meluap. Sehun sempat melihat ke belakang, Jong up hampir tertangkap.

Kai mengeratkan genggaman tangannya dan menatap mata Sehun, meyakinkan_ hoobae-_nya.

"Kita akan segera pulang" Sehun melihat sorot mata Kai yang terlihat putus asa. Ternyata bukan hanya dirinya, Kai juga sebenarnya merasa takut, tapi Kai menyingkirkan perasaan itu dari dalam dirinya. Kai tetap berjuang sampai akhir.

Sehun mengangguk yakin dan beberapa detik kemudian tubuh mereka sudah berada di dasar sungai. Beberapa dari mereka hanyut terbawa arus sungai sambil terus berusaha berenang dengan tenaga yang tersisa. Sehun muncul kepermukaan bersama Kai dan beberapa yang lain. Sehun berteriak pada Jong up yang sudah berdiri di tepi sungai.

"Lompat.." teriak Sehun, tapi sebelum Jong up melompat siswa sekolah A sudah berada di belakangnya dan...

SRASSS

Jong up memekik, tepat di bagian perutnya samurai itu menancap dan di tarik sekaligus. Darah menyembur dari luka yang memanjang. Sehun membelalakan matanya, rasa mual menyeruak melihat isi perut Jong up dan darah menyembur.

Kemudian tubuh Jong up limbung dan terjatuh ke sungai tepat di hadapan Sehun. Tubuh Jong up hanyut tanpa sempat di tarik oleh Sehun.

'**apakah dia masih hidup'** Sehun tidak bisa menahan air matanya, melihat temannya terluka di hadapannya, dan dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Di luar dugaan ternyata siswa sekolah A mengejar mereka sampai ke dalam sungai.

"Menyelam.." Kai mendorong kepala Sehun ke dasar sungai

Bluuppp bluppp...

Air sungai yang keruh berwarna coklat tertelan masuk kedalam paru-paru, membuatnya sesak bernapas tapi Sehun tidak berani muncul ke permukaan. Karena merasa sesak Kai menyembulkan kepalanya ke permukaan untuk menghirup sedikit udara.

'**Mungkin mereka sudah pergi'** pikir Kai.

Tapi... BUUKKK

Sebuah benda keras dan berat menghantam wajahnya, tepat di atas hidungnya. Sakit, pening, entah apa lagi yang Kai rasakan... tubuhnya mengapung dan mulai terbawa arus sungai, menghantam bebatuan.

"_Appa... Mianhae"_

"_Kyungsoo-ah... aku tidak berkelahi..."_

"_Halmeoni, eomma, hyung, Taeminie..."_

"_Teman-teman..."_

.

.

.

Sehun side

Aku terus merangkak di dasar sungai sampai aku merasa sudah cukup jauh dari tempatku semula. Aku muncul kepermukaan, merasakan perih di sela-sela kuku jariku. Semua kuku jariku hampir terkelupas karena aku gunakan untuk mencengkram bebatuan dan pasir di dasar sungai, untuk menahan tubuhku mengapung ke atas dan tertangkap oleh mereka.

'**Dimana ini, dimana Kai **_**hyung, sunbae, chingu.**_** Tak ada siapapun kecuali diriku di pinggir sungai, apakah mereka selamat, apakah Kai **_**hyung**_** selamat'**

Sudah gelap, aku harus pulang. _Eomma_ tolong aku.

.

.

.

.

Sehun tiba di rumahnya setelah berjalan kaki, dia menyeret tubuhnya yang sudah hampir ambruk. Ibunya langsung berteriak panik melihat keadaan anaknya yang mengenaskan. Leher belakangnya terdapat luka menganga yang cukup besar, jari-jarinya mengeluarkan darah dari ujung kukunya, dan luka memar di sekujur tubuh dan wajahnya.

.

.

.

.

10 November 2011, 07.00 am

Mereka memandang tubuh kaku itu dengan perasaan berkecamuk. Antara sedih dan tidak percaya. Baru saja kemarin mereka bercengkrama, saling bercanda dan saling mengejek. Sekarang tubuh itu terbujur kaku dan dingin. Wajahnya yang selalu tersenyum nakal sekarang pucat pasi.

Kyungsoo menghampiri tubuh yang terbaring itu dengan kaki gemetar, telapak tangannya perlahan menarik kain yang menutupi tubuh itu sampai kepala.

"Kai..." lirihnya.

Air matanya tak kuasa ia bendung, Kyungsoo tak ingin mempercayai mayat di depannya adalah mayat Kai –kekasihnya- walaupun dia sudah melihat dengan jelas wajah itu memang wajah Kai. Walau dengan keadaan mengenaskan dengan tulang hidung yang patah dan terus mengeluarkan darah, tapi wajahnya masih tetap bisa di kenali, dan sweater merah yang di kenakannya jelas pakaian yang di pakai Kai kemarin.

"Kai... Kamjjong bangunlah... kenapa kau masih tidur" Kyungsoo berteriak frustasi, Luhan dan Baekhyun memeluk Kyungsoo untuk menenangkannya, meski dia sendiri merasa begitu terpukul telah kehilangan sahabat.

Kris hanya memandangi tubuh kaku itu dengan air mata yang terus mengalir.

.

.

.

"Kai _hyung... _Kai _hyung... _huwaaaa_"_ Sehun terus berteriak dan meronta sehingga beberapa orang memegangi tubuhnya.

"Kai _hyung... _kau yang menyuruhku untuk tidak melepaskan tanganmu, kenapa sekarang kau pergi meninggalkan ku... Kai _hyung _bangun.. mereka sudah pergi, ayo kita pulang sama-sama" Sehun terus meraung sampai akhirnya jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

Kim Young Woon, tidak bisa menerima kenyataan kalau adiknya kini telah tiada. Adik kebanggaannya, yang dia biayai agar bisa sekolah tinggi dan mencapai cita-citanya kini tertidur untuk selama-lamanya. Meninggalkan harapan dan mimpi-mimpinya.

Kim Heechul tak kuasa menahan air matanya melihat Kim jungsoo –ibunya- berbaring di samping mayat anaknya –Kai- seakan sedang menemani cucunya itu tidur siang. Mengelus kening sang cucu sementara air matanya berurai.

"Jong in.. cepat bangun nak, _halmeoni_ rindu padamu..."

Heechul menutup mulutnya menggunakan telapak tangan, menahan suara tangisannya. Sebelah tangannya memukul-mukul dadanya berharap rasa sesak yang menyakitkan segera hilang. Sementara si kecil Taemin duduk berlutut di samping kepala _hyung_-nya yang tergeletak tak bernyawa, diam-diam air mata mengaliri pipi mulusnya, walaupun masih kecil dia tahu _hyung_-nya tidak akan membuka matanya lagi, mereka tidak akan bermain bersama lagi.

.

.

.

10 November 2013, 10.00 am

Ketika tersadar yang Suho lihat hanya warna putih **'Apa aku sudah mati'** tiba-tiba punggungnya terasa perih **'Apakah mati rasanya sesakit ini'**

"Jun myeon-ah..."

'**siapa yang memanggilku?'**

"Nak, kau sudah sadar?"

"_Eomma..._"

"Ia sayang..."

Pandangannya masih kabur, tidak jelas siapa yang berada di hadapannya.

"_Eomma_..." Suho meyakinkan kalau suara itu benar milik _eomma_-nya, berarti dia masih hidup?

"Junmyon-ah kau sudah sadar sayang..." nyonya Kim memeluk anaknya erat dengan perasaan lega. Walaupun kondisinya masih lemah dan kehabisan banyak darah tapi nyonya Kim bersyukur anaknya sudah selamat.

.

.

.

Suho ingat kejadian sebelum dia terbaring di kamar rumah sakit itu, yang ada di pikirannya sekarang bagaimana kondisi teman-temannya.

Sore hari teman-temannya datang menengok keadaannya. Pertama datang Kris dan Luhan kemudian Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, wajah Chanyeol penuh luka lebam tapi anak itu masih bisa bercanda. Xiumin, Tao, Yixing, dan teman-temannya yang lain. Kata Luhan dan Baekhyun Kyungsoo sedang tidak enak badan jadi belum bisa menjenguk..

"Lalu di mana Kai dan Chen?" Suho mencari-cari keberadaan dua sahabatnya.

Apakah mereka berada di ruangan yang lain, terbaring seperti dirinya.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Suho teman-temannya malah menunduk dengan raut wajah sedih.

"Mereka baik-baik saja kan?"

"Kita tidak akan bertemu lagi dengan mereka..."

.

.

.

.

Sehun dan Zelo mengunjungi Daehyun di rumah sakit. Perban membalut kepala Daehyun yang sebelumya terkena lemparan batu. Mereka bertiga terdiam tanpa ada yang berniat mengeluarkan satu patah katapun. Keadaan hening itu cukup menggambarkan kesedihan dalam hati mereka.

Biasanya mereka berkumpul berempat, tapi sekarang satu teman mereka telah pergi lebih dulu dan tidak mungkin kembali lagi. Sehun yang melihat sendiri bagaimana Jong up terbunuh di depan matanya, menjadi orang yang paling terpukul.

.

.

.

Beberapa minggu setelah kejadian itu, mungkin luka Sehun, Suho, Daehyun, Chanyeol dan teman-temannya yang lain yang terlibat dalam peristiwa itu sudah membaik dan hampir sembuh, tapi luka hati mereka yang di tinggalkan oleh orang-orang terdekat yang mereka sayangi tidak akan pernah terobati.

Meskipun sedih, terpukul dan marah pada kelakuan siswa sekolah A yang brutal, tapi apa yang bisa di lakukan. Peristiwa ini telah memicu kekacauan dan menyulut kemarahan masyarakat dan orang tua korban. Walaupun pelaku sudah di tangkap dan mendapat hukuman pidana namun apakah mereka yang telah tiada bisa hidup kembali.

Mereka hanya akan hidup dalam kenangan para sahabat dan keluarga.

Fin.

**A/N : Fic ini berdasarkan cerita dan kesaksian beberapa orang, tentu saja dengan penyesuaian. Saya sangat sedih dan tidak bisa menahan air mata saat melihat tubuh-tubuh yang sudah tak bernyawa lagi di angkat dari dasar sungai, dengan kondisi yang mengenaskan. Mereka masih memakai seragam sekolah.. itu sangat menyedihkan.. Tapi saya masih bersyukur karena namdeongsaeng saya tidak menjadi korban, beruntung saat melihat siswa sekolah A berkumpul dia langsung memutar arah mengambil jalan lain untuk pulang. Tapi dia harus kehilangan teman sekelasnya.**

**Saya membuat cerita ini tidak dengan maksud apapun, hanya ungkapan rasa prihatin saya. Semoga tidak ada lagi tawuran atau kekerasan antar pelajar.**


End file.
